There is a device for issuing a personal identification card that is installed at a reception of a building. Such a device is configured to write a visitor's personal information onto a magnetic recording portion of a paper card and the like, based on pre-entered information or information entered at the reception. Then, the device prints necessary visible information on the surface of such a card and issues as a personal identification card.